Computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other computing and communication devices include a variety of input interfaces. For example, computers include keyboard and mouse input interfaces. Using a mouse, a user may navigate to an area of the display and make a selection. For various reasons, a mouse or equivalent input interface is not practical for handheld devices such as tablets and mobile phones. One of those reasons is that a handheld device is generally not used on a flat, stable surface to accommodate mouse operation. Most tablets and many mobile devices include capacitive touch sensors built under the screen that are used as a primary navigation and data input method. These touch sensors require users to navigate the display with their finger, thereby potentially obstructing the screen as they try to make a selection and leaving finger prints and smudges on the screen over time.